Belief
by ProtectorKorii
Summary: When an eight year old Robin finds out that Santa isn't real it's up to Batman, his friends, and the Justice League to restore the little bird's faith in Christmas.  Final Chapter is Up!
1. Intro

**A/N: ****Thank you very much to Prettykitty374, EllyElric, black4minister, and KKCopper for giving me ideas to write this!**

**Warning! This story will deal with aspects pertaining to Santa not being real. If you believe in Santa please do not read this. **

**For those of you coming from "Of Flying Robins" Please enjoy this story! This is just the intro. The story will be coming soon. Updates should be regular until Christmas Day! Please favorite/review/watch this story as there will be no more updates for this Christmas Fic to "Of Flying Robins"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Dick's face was pressed against the glass window despite the chill. His breath left stains on the glass, painting it in a fuzzy haze. He stared out at the snow covered land. It was always snowed so much here in Gotham. When he celebrated Christmas before, with his family and the circus, it was different. There was never snow.<p>

Except for once….

Dick's eyes were gazing outside at the snow falling from the heavens, but it wasn't Bruce Wayne's backyard he was seeing.

* * *

><p>Dick was staring wide eyed out his hotel window. Snow. Snow! A gleeful little cry escaped his lips. He hadn't seen snow in ages. Usually the circus would be in California or some other warm area during the winter. But this year they'd been offered a special opportunity: to perform in Paris, France. And to perform there during the Christmas season no less.<p>

Dick had been excited, but not so excited as he was now. It was only four in the morning and he knew he should still be in bed beside his mother and father, but it was _snowing_.

"Ce este, Robin micul meu?" His mother called sleepily from the bed. _What is it, my little Robin?_

At the sound of her voice six year old Dick Grayson ran back to the bed." Mami, mami, e ninge!" He cried as he sprang onto the bed. _Mommy, mommy, it's snowing!_

Dick's father gave a deep chuckle as he rolled over. "Is it now?" He could see the snow falling outside from where Dick had shoved open the curtains.

"Isn't it neat?" Dick asked.

John Grayson sat up in bed, ruffling his son's hair. "If you go get changed quickly we can all go out and see it."

"John." Mary Grayson scolded lightly. It was only four am.

"Snow never sticks for long in Paris. Let him enjoy it." Dick didn't hear anymore. He was already rushing to their small bathroom to change into his clothing.

Today was Christmas Eve. The Circus was off today and tomorrow. As a special gift from their clients, every performer had been offered a room in this lovely hotel. Usually they would stay in their trailer, but his parents had accepted and so now they had this big room with a big bathroom and a beautiful view. His parents had jokingly called it a vacation.

Dick rushed back out to his parents. His mother had rolled over to go back to sleep but his Father was pulling a second pair of pants and a winter jacket over top of his pajamas. "Are you ready, puţin pasăre?" _little bird._

Dick grinned at his nickname. "Ready, tată."

Holding his father's hand they rushed outside. No one was out yet. It was still dark out. Lights decorated the streets. They hung from tree to tree, along the sidewalks, and on the building sides. They illuminated the darkness, hanging like floating candles. Streetlamps lit up their path as father and son made their way down the street.

"So pretty." Dick whispered. "Magical."

"Snow always does seem magical." His father agreed. He lifted Dickey onto his shoulders.

"Look at the Christmas tree!" Dick cried, pointing to a huge Christmas tree in the square. A temporary ice skating rink had been set up around it. His father walked to it and Dick gazed up at the sheer hugeness of the tree. He swore it was as tall as the elephants! Maybe taller!

"Can we get one like that?" He asked.

His father just laughed. "I don't think it would fit in our trailer."

"Too bad." Dick sighed. He rolled over his father's shoulders, landing perfectly on the ground beside him. He went to the snow, running a gloved hand through it. It was so soft.

Then, with a cackle, he grabbed a handful and threw it at his father. John gave a cry at the icy impact. Then, with a laugh of his own, he grabbed a handful and threw it back.

When they arrived back in their rooms an hour later, his mother was already up. She'd been watching through the window and now had a delighted grin on her face. "Look at you two." She scolded weakly. But she couldn't help her grin.

She drew a warm bath and helped her son in while he recounted the details. "I got him good, mami." Dick was saying. "I hit him right in the chin."

"I'm sure he enjoyed the slush down his shirt." His mother had laughed, tickling him under the chin.

Dick giggle and looked imploringly up at his mother. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

><p>Dick's hand fell away from the window.<p>

That had been the best Christmas ever. He remembered every bit of it perfectly. After that they'd gone out to eat at one of the French restaurants that his mother loved so much. Then they'd gone ice skating. It had been a breeze for the family of acrobats and soon they were doing small jumps and leaps.

Then his mother had taken them sightseeing. The lights around Paris were the most magical. By noon the snow had melted. Temperatures in Paris hardly ever stayed below freezing, but the glisten from the wetness just seemed to make everything even more beautiful.

Christmas Eve Night the circus had a party in the hotel's ballroom. They'd sang songs, and danced, and had a great time. Dick was eager to get to sleep though because he knew that the quicker he went to bed the quicker he would wake to find the gifts Santa had left under the tree.

Dick looked away from the snow covered ground. So much had changed since that time. His parents were gone now, up in heaven. Alfred said he could send them letters, and he'd been working diligently on writing them Christmas cards, but it wasn't the same.

He had Bruce and Alfred now too, but still it wasn't the same.

No… so much had changed since that perfect Christmas. Everything had changed. Everything save one thing.

Santa.

Dick had no doubt that Santa would find him this year. After all, he'd found him every year when he was in the circus, traveling around. And this year he had an actual chimney. He was sure Santa would be delighted. This year he'd be leaving Santa Alfred's best cookies too. That would make Santa happy.

Oh, Dick had heard the rumors. He'd heard them in the circus too. _Santa wasn't real_ people said. They said that it was just his parents who gave him the gifts. Dick knew that wasn't right though. He knew for certain that Santa was real.

The little boy scrambled off the window seat and hurried to his closet. It was almost time for school and Dick was excited. This was the last day of school before Christmas break. It was almost time for Santa to arrive.

Of all the things in his life that had changed since that perfect Christmas, at least Santa would stay the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Coming up Next: After a debate in school, Dick starts to lose faith in Santa. What will happen?**

**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought of it!**

**Please remember to review/favorite/watch this story as there will be no more updates on "of Flying Robins" **

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Christmas Spirit

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story!**

**Also, apparently I wasn't clear enough. Do not worry! I will be updating "Of Flying Robins" again. I just won't be updating the _christmas_ story on there since it is so long! But I'll be posting more there as well!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"As you all know, today is our last day of school before Christmas Break."<p>

A round of cheers rose from the students. Dick himself was practically bouncing in his seat. He couldn't wait! It was going to be such a fun time. Christmas was his favorite holiday.

The English teacher smiled at her students. "So I thought we'd spend today talking about one of the things I'm sure you all love about Christmas: Santa."

Dick grinned widely. Santa was the _best_. Santa could find him anywhere in the world. Santa was able to bring him the gifts he wanted and needed the most. And most importantly, Santa was the one thing in his life that stayed the same.

"But, to keep this educational, we will be having a debate." The teacher continued. "We'll be discussing weather Santa is real."

Dick's hand shot up into the air. The teacher look confused but she called on him. "But, Santa is real." He said. "How can we have a debate if there isn't anything to debate?"

"Hey, stupid." Tyler Dobenhower called. "Santa isn't real."

"Yes he is!" Dick exclaimed. He made a face at the bigger boy. Tyler Dobenhower's dad was a politician. He wasn't a very good one at that. But, as he had tons of money, he was running anyway. And Tyler, like a lot of the kids at school, seemed to think that since his dad had money and power he could act however he wanted.

"No he isn't. It's obviously just our parents giving us the gifts." The nine year old sneered.

"No they aren't. They-"

The teacher cut them off with a clap of her hands. "Wonderful, wonderful! How about you two start the debate? Richard, can you come up here? You too, Tyler. We'll have a debate."

The boys came to stand in front of the class beside each other. Dick was painfully aware that he was a whole head shorter than Tyler. Unconsciously he took a few steps away.

"Now, Tyler, why don't you tell us why Santa isn't real." The teacher prompted

Tyler smiled smugly. "Well, first of all it's impossible. There is no way Santa would be able to get to every house in a single night."

"Yes he could." Richard shot back. "Superman could do it. Why can't Santa?"

"Santa isn't Superman."

"He has powers though. And he has his reindeer and sleigh."

"Yea? Well how does he get all the money to pay for the toys?"

"The elves make them. He probably gets lots of donations from people too."

"Elves couldn't make iphones or computers."

"Yes they could. How would you know? You've never seen a real elf."

"And you have?" Tyler laughed suddenly. "Oh right. You _have_. Probably saw a whole gang of them in the circus!"

Dick's face flushed and he glared at the older boy. They didn't have elves in the circus.

"Let's get back on track boys." The teacher said quickly. "Now, Tyler, go on."

"Well, everyone knows that it's your parents who put the presents under the tree." Tyler sneered at Dick. "Santa doesn't."

"Yes he does. He gets us toys that our parents couldn't."

Tyler laughed. "What couldn't our parents afford?"

Dick stood his ground, crossing his arms. "Two years ago I wanted a bicycle more than anything in the world but they were too expensive for my parents to buy. My parents got me other gifts for Christmas but Santa brought me the bike!"

"Yea right. Someone probably just took pity on you, charity case."

"I'm not a charity case!" Dick cried. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and tears pricked at his eyes.

He knew for certain that Santa had brought that bike, not his parents. His parents had told him over and over again that they just couldn't afford the thing. Yet, on Christmas day a bike was sitting right outside their trailer with a tag that read _From: Santa_. His parents had been as astounded as he had been. He _knew_ that Santa had brought him that bike.

"I think that's enough!" The teacher broke in. She quickly steered the boys back to their seats and let two more come up to debate. Dick sunk down into his desk, eyes brimming with tears.

This was the worst last day of school ever. Tyler kept making faces at him for the rest of class. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was that so many of the kids were talking about how Santa wasn't real. They kept saying these terrible things. _Santa couldn't fly, elves didn't make toys, no one could live in the arctic, reindeer can't fly, and your parents give you the presents. Santa isn't real._

_Santa isn't real._

_Santa isn't real._

* * *

><p>As soon as Alfred opened the Manor door, the quiet and sullen boy practically flew down the hallway. Alfred was baffled. When he'd picked the boy up he'd barely said a word. Alfred had been afraid he'd been coming down with a cold. Now he'd just ran at top speed to Bruce's study.<p>

"Bruce, Bruce," Dick threw opened the door to the study, barging in on his guardian. "Daddy!"

Bruce's head shot up at the last word. "Dick?" He questioned.

"Daddy everyone at school is awful." Dick sobbed. He leapt into Bruce's arms and tried to hide himself in his father's chest.

"Dickey?" Bruce questioned. He pulled away from the desk, slowly rubbing the boy's back. "Are you hurt? What did they do?"

It wouldn't have been the first time kids at school had picked on Dick, nor the first time they'd hurt him. Protectiveness swirled up in Bruce as Dick sobbed out the name Tyler. Of course it would have been Tyler. That boy was almost always the instigator. He'd have to have another talk with his father. Maybe threatning to cut off his political career would make the man keep his son in line.

"What did he do?" Bruce growled. He pulled Dick away from him, looking for obvious bruises.

"He-he… he said Santa wasn't real." Dick burst into sobs.

Bruce's eyes widened. Was that it? "Well Dick…" he started then abruptly stopped.

What did he do about this? He'd just recently read up on the subject but all the information seemed to fly from his brain with one look at those baby blues. Was he supposed to tell the boy the truth? After all, honesty was best. But he didn't want to crush the boy's spirits. Of course, now that Dick was Robin his training could easily kick in and he'd find out that Santa wasn't real on his own. Then he'd be upset that he was being lied to.

"Bruce?" Dick whispered when his father didn't say anything. "He was lying, right? Santa is real."

Bruce hesitated. He couldn't say _no_ to that hopeful look. But at the same time he didn't want to say the wrong thing. How could he have forgotten what the parenting books said to do?

"Bruce? Bruce? Daddy?" Dick asked. Still with no response his eyes widened. "You don't believe in Santa." Dick whispered, aghast.

"It's not that I don't, I just…" Bruce trailed off.

Dick was stricken. "You don't believe in Santa." He repeated. "But-but he is real. He _is_. He has to be, right Bruce? Right?"

"I-"

Dick let out a wail and jumped off Bruce's lap. No! It couldn't be true. It _couldn't_. He knew Santa was real!

* * *

><p>"My heavens Master Richard!" Alfred exclaimed as Dick came barreling back into the kitchen. "What in the world is the matter?" Alfred knelt in front of the sobbing boy.<p>

"At school Tyler was saying that Santa wasn't real and everyone was trying to prove that he wasn't, but I know he's real but they won't believe me and so when I got home I asked Bruce if he was real and Bruce just stared at me and he doesn't believe in Santa and that means that Santa isn't real!" Dick wailed.

"Oh dear." Was all Alfred said. Gently he took Richard and led him to a chair. He handed over a handkerchief. "Now, now, Master Richard, let's calm down and talk about this."

"Santa is real, isn't he Alfred?" Dick whispered hopefully.

Alfred smiled at the boy. "Why of course he is."

"But Bruce doesn't believe." Dick's eyes fell to his feet. Bruce was Batman, and Batman knew everything. So if Bruce didn't believe in Santa then maybe...maybe he was right... "Bruce doesn't believe." Dick whimpered.

"Yes he does." Alfred chuckled lightly. "Master Bruce believes in Santa. He's just too scared to admit it. He doesn't want to be wrong. We both know Master Bruce doesn't like being wrong, don't we Master Richard?"

Dick gave a tiny smile. "yea…"

"Master Bruce just doesn't want to admit it since most adults don't believe in Santa." Alfred explained. "And as for the children at school... well we know better than that, don't we?"

Dick nodded this time. "Right. Because Santa _is_ real."

Alfred chuckled. "Quite so, Master Richard. I still believe in Santa. I always make sure to leave him an extra plate of cookies. Oatmeal Raisin, Chocolate Chip, and Gingerbread are his favorites."

Dick was smiling for real this time. If anyone would know that it would be Alfred. Of course Alfred knew everything. He had to be right. "Thanks Alfred!" Dick said with delight.

* * *

><p>The disaster had successfully been averted. Bruce smiled as he peered into his son's room. Dick was surrounded by catalogues, paper, markers, and crayons. He'd been making Christmas cards all week. Every day he'd write a letter to Santa as well. They didn't ask for gifts. Instead Dick inquired about all the different things going on up in the North Pole and wished Santa luck. Bruce knew because Dick always had him read them. And Bruce couldn't help but find the whole thing adorable.<p>

"You blanked, Master Bruce." Only his training as Batman kept Bruce from jumping at the butler's voice.

"Excuse me?" He looked away from his son at the butler who was giving him his best disapproving frown.

"You blanked when Master Richard asked about Santa."

Bruce had the decency to be abashed. "Oh that." He said softly with a glance back in the door.

"Yes, that, Master Bruce." Alfred scolded. "He was very upset. You are quite lucky that I was able to calm him down. The poor boy…."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should try to get more into the Christmas spirit for Master Richard."

With those words the faithful butler left. Bruce sighed and glanced back in. He supposed he could try to get into the Christmas spirit, just for Dick's sake. He might as well start now.

He knocked on the door and walked inside. "What are you doing, Dickey?" He asked.

Dick beamed up at him. "I'm making Christmas cards." He said. "And I'm being organized, just like Alfred said is important."

"Organized, huh?" Bruce glanced around the room, wondering what type of organization was going on here. It looked more like a whirlwind had gone through.

"Yep! See, that pile there is for my Justice League family." He pointed to a stack of papers that was piled high and falling over. "I made one for every member of the League. And those," he pointed to the stack he was working on now, "are for my circus family. The smaller pile is for the animals."

Dick reached over, and took a handful of the sheets and passed them to Bruce. He waited expectantly while Bruce skimmed through them. Dick's colorful drawings of the circus performers wearing their Christmas colors adorned each page. Dick's little handwriting filled out the cards with kind words and 'merry Christmases.' Each one had a carefully written letter. Words like "I hope you are able to swallow twelve swords this year like you wanted to" or "Merry Christmas! I'm going to miss the yummy soup you always made" adorned each page.

Bruce smiled at the fond words. "They're very nice." He told his son.

Dick grinned. "I hope they'll like them. Alfred said I should finish them soon if we want them to reach California by Christmas." Dick paused for a moment as he contemplated his work. "What about the League's cards? I don't think I should send them to their real houses."

The child's face scrunched up as he tried to figure out how they'd get them to each member. After all, some of them lived in odd places. How would he get a letter to Aquaman? Some of the heroes didn't even know that Batman knew their secret identities. They might not like getting a Christmas card at their house.

"I'll take you up soon." Bruce offered. "I think they're decorating in another day anyway. You can help if you want." Dick's face lit up and he nodded eagerly. Bruce chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Ok, I'll leave you to your work."

Before he left Dick stopped him. The boy jumped up and grabbed a sheet of folded paper from his bed, passing it over to Bruce. "It's Batbear's wish list." Dick explained. "Can you mail it to Santa for me?"

"You wrote Batbear a wish list?" Bruce asked, frowning at the paper. Then he sighed, oh well. Christmas sprit and all that.

"He doesn't want much." Dick insisted. "He wants a working utility belt though, that way next time he gets hurt he'll be able to protect himself."

Bruce smiled down at the boy. "I'm sure Santa will do his best."

Dick grinned and eagerly went back to work on his cards.

* * *

><p>He didn't mean to, but slowly Bruce began to get into the Christmas spirit. He allowed Alfred to play those horribly annoying Christmas carols around the house. He didn't mind when Dick would go through belting out the chorus of the songs, the only part he knew. He let Alfred decorate the house, something that hadn't been done since his parents' deaths.<p>

It wasn't just that though, Dick's happiness was spreading. Usually around the holidays Bruce was upset. Reminders of happier times littered his thoughts and made him try to ignore the holiday. But this year it was different. Dick's enthusiasm made Bruce happy too. He watched Christmas specials with the child, he read him Christmas bedtime stories, he even agreed to take Christmas and Christmas Eve off from both work and Batman work.

And that night when Dick asked him if Santa was real, Bruce didn't hesitate. "Of course he is." Bruce said as he tucked the boy in.

"Really?" The boy's face lit up. "Before you said he didn't."

Bruce just smiled. "You made me believe again."

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: Dick goes up to the Watch Tower but more troubles are in store for our little bird and its up to Batman and the Justice League to save Dick Grayson's Christmas! <strong>

**Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the story!**

**Again, for those of you reading "Of Flying Robins", do not fret. More stories for that are on the way. I just wanted to let people know that the future chapters of THIS installement are in here.**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you very much for all the reviews/watches/favorites. Here is the next chapter in my story**

**Warnings: Just in case, I'm going to say again that this deals with Santa. The characters believe he isn't real. If you still believe, please stop reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Truth<strong>

"Merry Christmas!"

The shouted words from the exuberant little child echoed through the watchtower. A laughed "Merry Christmas!" was called back from nearly every league member. Batman, standing beside Robin, just sighed. He was trying to get into the Christmas spirit, but for a brooding bat that was pretty hard to do.

He glanced down at the boy's hopeful eyes and nodded. "Go on. I'll be here if you need me."

Robin squealed in delight and took off running. "Uncle Kal! Uncle Kal!" The boy ran to Superman's side and jumped up, dangling by his hands from Superman's arm. "Batman said we could decorate the Watch Tower!"

Superman's face lit up with the same joy that the eight year olds had. "Really?" He was genuinely surprised. The last few times he'd told Batman he was going to decorate for a Holiday, the Bat had had a fit. "That's great. I have all the decorations. Come on!"

Within a moment Superman had disappeared and reappeared with eight boxes brimming with Christmas decorations. Batman just groaned and tried to ignore them as they busied about, getting everything ready for Christmas.

Dick was singing at the top of his lungs. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh… hey!" he kept repeating the same line over and over again because he'd forgotten the words… again.

Superman was bellowing right along with him. They were dragging other heroes into their merry making as well. Now Shayera, Diana, and Barry were all joining in. Now all three Green Lanterns had entered the one-line carol.

Then Barry started the god awful spin off. "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg! The Batmobile lost a wheel and Joker got away!"

And for some unfathomable reason, Robin didn't mind. Batman bristled. Last year he had expressively forbidden anyone in the watchtower to sing the song. But his son, who he had assumed would be offended, just went, "Joker didn't get away. He took ballet."

Thus began a second chorus of. "Jingle bells, batman smells, robin laid an egg! The Batmobile lost a wheel and Joker took ballet!"

Batman swore. If they were going to sing that abomination he was out of here. He stormed off without saying another word. He could do work from the quiet of his own room.

Why didn't they ever write parody songs about Superman? Or Wonder Woman? Or even Green Arrow. Surely it couldn't be hard to write a parody about that fool.

Either way, he'd have to have a talk with his son about that song….

* * *

><p>Two hours later Batman finally decided it was safe to leave his room. He was fairly sure they'd stopped singing. So he began to make his way through the halls of the Watch Tower.<p>

Every inch of the walls was draped in holly or garland or some type of Christmas decoration. Decorated trees were at the ends of almost every hallway. Lights dangled from the ceiling. Batman was starting to wonder if they'd bought out an entire store of decorations. He sincerely hoped that if they had it wasn't on his credit.

He opened the door to the Monitor Womb and was assaulted by a merry "Ho Ho Ho!"

Batman just stared at the giant balloon. It was over six feet tall, illuminated by spotlights, and waving its hand. Every thirty seconds it would give another hearty "Ho Ho Ho!"

What in the world had they been thinking? Batman growled and stormed past the balloon. When he said they could decorate he didn't mean like _this_.

Getting into the Christmas Spirit for Dick was one thing. He could handle that. He would gladly read Dick Christmas bedtime stories or allow him to decorate the Christmas tree and hang lights around the manor. Decorating was ok when it was done tastefully, like Alfred did. Superman apparently had no taste. Every inch of surface seemed to glitter and shine or _sing._ How in the world was Batman supposed to work in this environment? Batman was going to have a word with him….

Seeing no sign of the big blue Boy Scout, Batman went to the entertainment room next. There Superman was standing, reciting _The Night Before Christmas_ to a group of about fifteen Leaguers and Dick.

He waited until he was done. "Superman. We need to talk." He growled.

"Sure thing pal!" Superman flew over, practically glowing with happiness.

"Do you like the decorations?" Robin asked as he rushed to Batman's side. "Superman had_ tons_ of them. He says he's been planning this for ages! Aren't you glad you let him decorate?"

Even Robin's smile didn't make Batman's glare fade. Superman gulped. "Oh. Is something the matter?" He asked hesitantly.

"We need to talk." Batman repeated. With that he strode out, leaving Superman with no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p>Dick sighed as he walked through the halls. Batman hadn't been too pleased with their decorations. Anything that had sung, danced, or talked had been taken down. He'd grudging allowed the Christmas music to play but he wasn't too pleased about that either. Superman was fairly sure that he and Flash had taken down all of the 'offending' decorations, but they were still searching the tower to make sure.<p>

Robin hummed softly as he walked down the hallway, listening for any of the jingles, or chimes, or singing that the decorations would make. That's when he happened open the muffled sound of "ho ho ho".

He frowned. It was coming from inside Red Tornado's room. He was sure they hadn't put anything in there.

He knocked on the door and it slid open easily. "Red Tornado?" He asked as he crept into the room. The robot's room was spotless. The only things lining the walls were computers. Wires and pieces and parts were carefully filed away in drawers. A silver table was in the corner of the room, which must have been the robot's bed. The only other thing was a TV which lined the wall.

Currently it was playing a Christmas movie and Santa's smiling face lit up the screen. In front of it stood Red Tornado.

"I didn't know you liked Christmas movies!" Robin exclaimed. He'd been under the impression that Red Tornado didn't really have emotions or care too much about holidays.

"I am researching." Red Tornado said. As Robin approached he noticed that a wire was connecting Red Tornado's head to the television.

"What are you researching? Santa?"

"Precisely." Red Tornado said simply. "All these movies are saying that Santa is real. However, my memory files say otherwise."

Robin frowned. "What do you mean? Santa is real."

"But he is not." The robot stated. "My files say he is a mythical being."

"Mythical means magical, doesn't it?"

"It means imaginary." Red Tornado corrected stoically.

Robin frowned. "Your memory files must be wrong."

"They are not." Red Tornado said. The robot switched the screen and videos appeared of parents sneaking into the living room, putting presents under the tree. That then switched to the dictionary, bringing up a drawing of St. Nick and the definition.

The words seemed to burst from the screen.

_Santa- the legendary patron saint of children; an imaginary being who is thought to bring presents to children at Christmas_

_Imaginary_

_**Imaginary**_

"You- you're lying!" Robin cried. The word _imaginary_ seemed to assault him, taunting him.

"I am not programmed to lie."

Robin's world came crashing down.

That was right. Red Tornado wasn't programmed to lie. He was programmed with all the information that people could know- all of it truth. He knew because Batman had checked. If Red Tornado said that he wasn't real… then… then…

Abruptly Robin burst into tears.

"What is wrong?" The robot was genuinely confused. He saw no injury.

"Santa isn't real!" Robin sobbed. Then, he burst through the doors, running full till down the halls. He didn't even know where he was going anymore.

* * *

><p>Aquaman was the first to hear the siren like wail echoing around the halls. "Robin!" He exclaimed, rushing in the direction of the sound. He found the small boy crouched behind a Christmas tree, curled into a tight ball, and sobbing his little blue eyes out.<p>

"Robin, what is the matter? Are you ok?" Aquaman asked worriedly.

Robin's lip trembled and he shook his head furiously.

"Come here." He said, holding his arms out for the boy. Hesitantly the boy crawled towards him and he swept him into her arms. "What's the matter?"

Robin said nothing. Tears streamed down his face. He was biting his lip hard. "Would- you would never lie to me, right?" He finally managed to whimper.

"Of course not!" The Atlantian exclaimed.

"Is-is Santa real?"

The King of the Sea paused a second before answering. He beamed. "Of course he is."

"You-you're lying." Robin whispered, "You promised you wouldn't!"

"I…" Aquaman paused.

He didn't know at what age children should know this. Was it different for superheroes? He supposed they should know better. And, well, everyone talked about how wrong it was to lie to children. He didn't want to lie to Robin. Besides, the child already seemed to know that Santa wasn't real. He'd called him out for lying after all. Aquaman didn't want to be a liar.

"Is he?" Robin asked again.

Aquaman gave a big sigh and slowly placed Robin back on the ground. "Robin…" he said slowly. "What do you think?"

"I think… I want to think he's real, but everyone is saying he isn't." Robin whimpered. "I don't want to be lied to anymore. It's confusing."

Aquaman nodded gravely. He knew what he had to do. "He isn't." He whispered softly. "Santa isn't real, he's just a legend."

Robin nodded bravely. "Thank you." he barely managed to say in a choked whisper. The boy turned away from him and slowly made his way down the halls. His feet dragged as he went. Aquaman looked after the boy with a sinking heart. Suddenly he wasn't sure the truth was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Green Arrow grabbed the boy and threw him up into the air the moment he stepped into the monitor womb. "We were wondering where you got to! We're planning the Christmas Party and though you'd like to help."<p>

"No thank you."

Green Arrow blinked. "Are you ok?" Robin would have died to help plan parties before. He was so excited about it just an hour ago. Now the boy looked tired and dejected. He hadn't even laughed when Green Arrow had tossed him.

"Don't tell me you're feeling sick." Green Arrow said, suddenly nervous. The Daddy Bats would surely blame him somehow for this.

"I'm ok." Robin said in a softly little whisper. "Can I go see Batman now?"

"Sure kid." Green Arrow set him back on the floor and watched as the boy slunk over to Batman's side. What was wrong?

Batman noticed the problem immediately. He knelt down to the boy's level, suddenly worried. "What's wrong Dickey?" he asked softly. He felt his forehead. No fever…

"I want to go home, Daddy." The boy's words trembled. Tears threatened to spill again.

"What happened?" Batman asked, gently pulling the boy into his arms.

Dick let out a sob. "You lied." He whispered weakly.

"What do you mean?"

"You lied about Santa. He isn't real."

_Oh no_.

"Of course he is." Batman said rather cheerfully.

Dick shook his head hard. "No he isn't! Red Tornado told me he wasn't and he can't lie. And I asked Aquaman and _he_ didn't lie and he told me the truth!" Dick's voice suddenly broke off in a high pitched sob. "_Santa isn't real! You lied!"_

Batman was panicking. He had no idea what to do. He needed Alfred.

"I wana go home." Dick sobbed, burying his face in Batman's shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was 2:58 AM. Batman had called an emergency meeting at the Watch Tower. Everyone was on edge. Batman hardly ever called meetings. When he did it was usually for a crisis. This had to be something important then.<p>

The other thing everyone was nervous about was little Robin. Robin was upset, which only meant that the Bat would be angry. They all knew how Batman got when Robin was sad or hurt. They'd checked in with him in the hours since they'd left.

It didn't seem that even Alfred had been able to fix things too much. Dick was broken hearted. He was both upset that Santa wasn't real and that Bruce had lied to him- that _everyone_ had lied to him. No matter what Alfred or Bruce tried to say to him Dick wouldn't have it. He didn't know if he should trust them anymore. After all, if they'd lied about something as important as Santa, who knew what else they'd lied about?

So when Batman entered the room everyone was silent.

Slowly the Bat's eyes met every theirs. He placed a stack of papers on the table and took a deep breath.

"We're going to save Dick's Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Upnext: Will Robin ever forgive Batman for lying? Will he still believe in Santa? Is his Christmas Ruined? Find out next time!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know how I did!**


	4. The Plan

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad everyone has been enjoying this. Now... onto the next part of the story!**

**Just how will Batman save Robin's Christmas?**

**Dick is 8, Wally is 10, Roy is 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"Uh… what?"<p>

"We're going to save Dick's Christmas." Batman repeated.

Everyone just stared at him. Of all the things they were expecting, that was not one of them. Actually, they had never thought they'd hear Batman- _The Batman-_ say "Christmas", much less that they were going to save it.

Green Lantern was the first to break from the shock. "How exactly are we going to do that?" He questioned curiously.

Batman's eyes narrowed and honed in on Aquaman. "Dick is devastated." He stated slowly. "He doesn't think Santa exists anymore. We are going to change that."

Superman coughed nervously. "I hate to break it to you Bruce… but he doesn't."

"Dick doesn't need to know that." He snapped. "He's already been through so much. He doesn't need heartbreak over _this_."

The League nodded sadly. The boy was so young. After his parent's death at age six Dick hadn't gotten to have a normal childhood. Bruce was trying, but he should at least deserve to restore his belief in Santa. He shouldn't have to be upset about that. The boy already had enough sadness and heartbreak in his life.

"Understood." J'onn said. "What do you want us to do?"

Batman handed out folders to all the members. "Here are your assignments."

* * *

><p>"No way!" Wally exclaimed loudly. "You're <em>wrong<em>, Dick. Santa is too real!"

"But he isn't! Red Tornado can't lie and he told me!"

"He just doesn't know any better. He's a robot, what would he know?"

"Aquaman told me too!"

"He lives under the sea. I bet they don't even have a Santa down there."

"But it's true!"

Roy watched silently at the two boys battled it out. Wally was protesting vehemently against Dick, arguing that Santa had to be real. Dick, although he wanted desperately to agree with Wally, was tired of being lied to and confused. He knew Santa wasn't real now and he couldn't seem to get Wally to understand. The two had been arguing for about fifteen minutes. Both of them looked close to tears.

"Roy!" Wally exclaimed. For the first time they turned to the older boy. "You know the truth, right?"

"And you can't lie." Dick added.

Roy looked at the two and sighed. "You two are idiots." He said. He reached over, grabbing them both in a bear hug. "Of course Santa is real."

He didn't believe anymore. Ollie had told him the truth two years ago. But he sure as heck wasn't going to tell his little brothers that.

"But Red Tornado and Aquaman said-"

"Dickey, hush." Roy ordered. He wacked the boy on the head so he would stop protesting. "What did Batman and Alfred tell you?"

"They said he was real." Dick said softly.

"And what did Superman and Flash say?"

"They said he was real."

"And what about Wally and me?"

"You guys believe too." Dick said dejectedly.

Roy nodded. "So, I'm pretty sure we outnumber the robot. Now stop arguing about it or he'll give you coal in your stocking."

Dick's lip trembled. He looked down at the ground. "I'm confused."

"Well stop being confused!" Wally said irately. "He _is_ real. He brought me that toy train last year that I _know_ we couldn't afford."

"And he always eats the cookies I leave out." Roy added. "I make sure to put ones that Ollie is allergic to, so I _know_ its Santa."

Dick nodded slightly. He really wanted to believe, he just wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Roy sighed. Great. Now both of his friends were upset. There was only one thing left to do.

Tickle them.

* * *

><p>Martian Manhunter was sitting in front of the TV. He was on his fifth Christmas movie. A pad of paper sat before him and every so often he'd jot down a note or two. Beside him sat Black Canary, sketching a picture of the costume. On his other side was Flash. He was pointing out different things.<p>

"See how he laughed?" Flash said, "He used his diaphragm. That's why is sounded so real. Kids have to have a good laugh or they won't believe."

The maritan nodded, writing it down.

"And there, he already knew their name and age and everything. You have to do that."

"Batman has given me a file on each of the boys to learn as well as a list of potential questions."

"Good." Flash grinned and quickly pointed out another aspect of being Santa.

He already had a list of 'training programs' to go over with J'onn. This wasn't just about Dick anymore. Bruce had readily agreed that Wally and Roy could come. Barry was excited that his nephew would have a chance to meet Santa. He wanted to make sure he got the best experience ever.

* * *

><p>"This is going to be amazing." Hal Jordan said to his fellow Green Lantern.<p>

John whistled in awe. "I would have killed to see something like this when I was a kid."

The Two Green Lanterns were currently watching as the North Pole was being built. It wasn't far from Superman's Fortress of Solitude. Everyone was decked out in their snow suits, but with the new backdrop they didn't blend in.

A giant pole had been erected with the sign "North Pole." Below it was another sign that read "Santa's Workshop". Batman was saying that the workshop would be hidden underground and that no one was allowed to see it, so they didn't need to build that part.

They were however making a nice cottage. Batman had flown in all the supplies as well as a partially built cottage. This was supposed to be Santa's house when he wanted to get away. That would be where he would meet the kids. They were decorating the inside with a toasty fireplace, all the Christmas decorations they could get, and even a thing of warm furniture.

Besides for Santa's home the League was decorating a plethora of Christmas trees. The heroes were each decorating one with whatever they felt like. Some were done all in blues or reds or golds, others had ornaments of all types over them. They were lovely and were going to provide the 'forest' background. There were giant lit candy canes littered about as well as lights hung from everything.

"This is a great idea." Wonder Woman said cheerfully as she and Hawkgirl flew over to the Green Lanterns. The two women were in charge of the trees while the lanterns were in charge of the cottage. "I can't imagine the looks on their faces!"

"The boys will be excited." Hawkgirl agreed.

"Don't you think this is a bit excessive?" John asked. "Its only two boys."

Hawkgirl gave a short laugh. "This is Batman weren't talking about. Besides, I think it's a great idea."

"If it works well," Hal added. "we're already planning on doing it next year and brining up orphans and other underprivileged kids."

Wonder Woman nodded eagerly. "This is just a test run. It'll be wonderful if we can continue it."

"A Justice League Christmas!" Hal Jordan said extravagantly.

* * *

><p>"Roy, help us lift this!" Dick yelled.<p>

Roy had managed to get the two little boys out of their moping. After their long tickle fight they'd run outside. They'd had a snowball fight and played snow tag. Now they were on to building a snowman. Dick and Wally were attempting to beat the world record for the largest snow man. Roy doubted they'd do it with five inches of snow on the ground, but he'd agreed to the plan anyway.

The archer rushed over to where Dick and Wally were struggling to get the middle ball onto the Snowman. Roy laughed as he helped them roll it into place. "You guys are too short." He teased. "How are you going to put his head on?"

"We'll get a ladder." Dick said simply. He smiled cheerfully and began to pat down the snowman while Wally rolled the second ball together.

"I'm not short, Roy." Wally added. "That's Dickey."

"Hey!"

A ball of snow hit the redhead. Roy just laughed. "Yea, yea. You guys keep working. I'll get the sticks for his arms."

Roy walked to the garden, trying to find some nice long sticks. Once he was out of sight he pulled out his phone and called Bruce.

"How are they?" Bruce demanded immediately.

"Fine. I got their minds off of it."

"Good." Bruce sounded relieved.

"We're building a snowman right now."

"Barry will be by to take you to the Watch Tower in a few hours."

"Right. I've got to go. I need to find some arms." With that Roy hung up on the vigilante. He smiled to himself, happy to get back to playing with his best friends.

By the time Roy had located the arms and some woodchips for the snowman's mouth Wally and Dick were finished rolling the head. "Need help shorties?" He called.

"We're not shorties!" Both boys shouted back at him.

The archer just grinned and lifted the snowman's head into place. "Alright. Here are his eyes and arms. Wally, you can go get a scarf, hat, and nose."

"On it!" The speedster yelled.

Roy picked Dick up. "Ok, Robbie, what type of face does our Snowman have?"

"He is going to be happy." Dick said.

Roy held the child up so he could decorate the face with the woodchips and place them along his stomach for buttons. A few moments later Wally appeared with a carrot for his nose.

"Wally!" Dick cried. A bit had been taken off the end of it. He put it on the snowman anyway.

The boys stepped back to look at their handiwork. The snowman was almost six feet tall. And, they thought, it was the best Snowman in the world.

Wally's stomach growled and the speedster grinned. "Hot chocolate time!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's good." Flash said excitedly.<p>

He and Plastic Man were grinning as J'onn transformed into Santa. He was a mix of all the different Santas they'd watched in the movies. Black Canary had sketched what he should look like and he looked the most real out of any Santa. They couldn't believe it.

"Lets practice the laugh." Flash ordered.

"Ho Ho Ho!" J'onn- or rather Santa- bellowed.

Plastic Man shook his head. "No, no. It has to come more from within. Heartier."

"Ho Ho Ho!" J'onn tried again.

Flash nodded. "Now _that_ was a laugh."

"Santa has a jolly twinkle in his eye." Plastic Man said, reading from the list he and Flash had compiled about being the perfect Santa.

A moment later there was a sparkle in the martian's eyes, transformed. "Nice." Plastic Man said.

"Alright, we'll test some questions now." Flash said. He cleared his throat. When he spoke next it was in a little high pitched sound which was supposed to be that of a kid. "Santa, how do you get into a house with no chimney?"

"Why, I have a magic key which allows me into any house so I can deliver presents."

"Santa, I asked for a toy last year but I didn't get it. Why?"

"Sometimes I know what would be an even better present for you than what you may think."

"How do you build all the toys that we get at toy stores?"

"I have a contract with the different companies. They let me build any of their products as long as I use their wrapping. My elves are very skilled workers."

"How do the reindeer fly?"

"Magic."

"How do you land on a house that doesn't have any snow?"

"My sleigh has wheels that come down to land on the roof of those houses."

Flash stopped for a moment and grinned. "You're good, Santa."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go to the Watch Tower?" Dick complained. Bruce had picked him up from Barry's. A change in the plans had made working with 'santa' take too long. The plan had to be pushed back another hour.<p>

"Yes. I have work to do." Batman said. He helped Robin into his winter outfit.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Robin complained. "Why can't I wear my other outfit?"

"Remember? Superman told you he'd take you to see his Fortress of Solitude. It's cold there."

Robin nodded. A sudden smile filled his face as he remembered Superman's promise. He'd called to ask if Robin wanted to go up this morning and Robin had been more than eager to agree. Of course, Dick knew the reason he'd called was because he felt bad about Santa. When Superman felt he did something wrong he'd try to make it up later without really addressing why he was doing the nice things all of a sudden. Right now Dick didn't mind though. It would be nice to not think about Santa.

"Come on now." Batman said, "Finish getting ready." The boy fussed as Batman pulled the hood of the costume over his head.

"I don't like having my hair covered." Dick complained. "It's itchy."

"It'll keep you warm. Stop complaining." Bruce ordered. He gave up though when the boy twisted in his grasp. "You're going to freeze." He warned. Dick pouted. "Fine. But you have to wear earmuffs."

"Ok." Dick agreed.

After Bruce finally had his son decked out in his white winter wear it was time to go. He swept the boy into his arms and they were beamed up to the Watch Tower.

"Roy! Wally!" Dick exclaimed happily as they walked into the Monitor Womb. "What are you doing here?"

Both boys were in their white snowsuits as well. "Ollie had to come up and sent up here too." Roy said with a shrug.

"Aunt Iris had work so Uncle Barry said I could go to Superman's Fortress with you." Wally said excitedly. Bruce put his son down with the other boys and walked over to the rest of the League members.

"Is everything ready?" he asked softly.

"Everything is in place. Superman will call in five."

A moment later Robin was at his side, tugging at his cape. "Where is he?" Robin asked. "Uncle Clark was supposed to be here."

"He said he spotted an energy signal not far from the Fortress." Wonder Woman spoke up. "He was going to investigate. He'll call in soon."

Robin nodded. "Was it a bad energy signal or a good one?"

"We don't know."

"I hope he's ok." Robin said softly.

Batman picked the boy up. "He'll be fine, Robin." Bruce frowned. The boy seemed sad. "What's the matter?"

Robin cuddled into his arms. "Nothing. I just…" he trailed off. "I wish Santa was real." He whispered.

Batman said nothing and just pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. Soon Wally and Roy had come over. Kid Flash hung off of his mentor's leg, complaining that he was bored and that they needed to leave soon. Roy just waited impatiently, ready for the big surprise.

Everyone's conversations were forced. No one could wait for the big surprise. It was only a matter of time. They couldn't wait to see the boys' faces.

Suddenly the screen lit up. Superman's face filled the screen, a happy and excited grin on his face. The background was snowy and white.

"I found the energy signal." Superman said.

"What is it?" Green Lantern asked with barely repressed excitement.

"You'll never believe me." Superman shook his head.

"What is it?" Batman asked, pretending to be worried.

Superman just grinned. "See for yourself." He turned the camera.

"No way." Kid Flash breathed.

Robin's eyes widened. "_Santa_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you very much for reading! I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out.**

**Up Next: The children meet with Santa, but will the plan fall through? Will Dick's Christmas be saved? **

**Please leave me a review!**


	5. Seeing is Believing

**A/N: Its been a week, which means its time for an update!**

**Thank you very much to all my wonderful reviewers! I hope this chapter has the magic of the holiday season. I really tried to make it as magical as possible. I also tried to go with very realistic responses for Wally and Dick. I've worked with children and with Santa before, so their reactions are based very firmly on experiences of my own!**

**Important: ****I decided to have a Christmas Present Contest for everyone who reads! Its very simple. All you have to do is leave me a review. At the bottom of your review put something you'd like me to write- a one shot about anything in the YJ/Batman verse! I will wait a week or so and then put all of the names of my reviewsers into a generator. Whosever name comes up will get a story of their chosing! Your request can be for a one-shot, for a upcoming chapter of "Belief", "Of Flying Robins", or "Run for your Life". You can request sequeals or basically anything! So leave a review and your request! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Seeing is Believing<strong>

Dick Grayson could not believe his eyes. What was being shown on the screen defied words. It defied sense! It… it couldn't be.

But it was. It was a Winter Wonderland. Trees sprouted from the ground, adorned with decorations and lights. Candy Canes sprouted from the ground taller than a house! Lights were strung from tree to tree and around the glaciers. In the background there was a cabin. It was covered in snow. Lights were all over the building and wreaths hung in the windows. A sign on the door was just barely visible and had a picture of Santa on it. Smoke puffed merrily from its chimney. And in the front of it all, just a bit off from where Superman stood, were two signs that read "North Pole" and "Santa's Workshop".

"No way." Wally repeated. His voice grew louder. "No way! It's Santa's house! It's the North Pole! You found Santa!"

Dick was in shock. He couldn't stop staring at the screen. He felt Batman's arms tighten around him, and he felt Batman looking at him worriedly. But Dick couldn't look away.

On screen Superman was still smiling. He pulled the camera away from the view and Dick shouted. "Go back!" Startled, the man quickly complied and talked from off screen.

"Santa is real." Superman's voice sounded.

"I told you!" Wally blurted out. He was jumping up and down and pulling on his Uncle's arm impatiently. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Can we meet him?" Roy asked. He knew it was fake, but he wanted to see it just as bad as the boys did. He wondered if the candy canes were real. Bruce and Ollie could afford it. Besides, he wanted to see his friend's faces. Everyone did.

"Did you talk with him?" Plastic Man asked.

Superman nodded. "I did. He said I could bring everyone up and-"

"Let's go!" Wally cried. He zipped around the room in a frenzy. "Let's go see Santa!" He rushed to his Uncle's side again. "Please, Uncle Barry? Please, please, please, please?"

"Sounds great." Flash agreed. "We'll be there."

Superman smiled. "I'll let him know."

With that the screen went black. Dick gave a cry. "No!"

"Shh…" Bruce murmured against his head. He cradled the boy in his arms now, smiling softly. "Don't worry about it, Dickey. You're going to go see it in person."

Dick's eyes were wide. He was in shock. "Really?" He whispered. "I get to go see Santa? He's real?"

Bruce nodded. "I told you." He teased softly.

A sudden brightness illuminated from the boy's face. His eyes lit up and a smile bigger than the Joker's spread across his face. Light seem to radiate off of him. "Santa is _real!"_ Dick shouted.

A laugh went up around the League. Their plan seemed to be working.

"Come _on! Let's go!_" Wally cried.

* * *

><p>"It's real." Dick breathed as he looked out the window at the frozen ground below. The batplane was circling above the frozen ground. Below he could see the twinkling lights and his heart rose into his throat.<p>

"Sit down." Bruce reached over and pulled his son back into his seat. "Buckle your seat belt again."

"But daddy, Santa is real!"

"That has nothing to do with not staying seated." Bruce scolded, but he was smiling so the warning was lost. Dick's face was astounded. His eyes were wide and his mouth seemed to hang open just slightly. Bruce felt himself smiling. This was a good plan.

They landed and Bruce had barely opened the door before Dick had jumped out of the plane. "Dick!" He shouted. The boy landed in a foot of snow. Bruce sighed deeply before landing beside his boy. He picked the boy up and firmly pulled his hood into place. Even with the earmuffs and layers of thermal heating it was cold here. Of course, Dick didn't seem to notice.

"Look daddy." He whispered. "The trees grow ornaments here!"

"Amazing." Bruce agreed. He trudged a few feet to where the other planes and jets were landing. Kid Flash jumped out a second after the plane landed, just as Dick had. Flash grabbed him before he could run away.

"Hold up there, kiddo." Flash laughed. "You'll see Santa soon enough."

"Dick, they have giant candy canes here!" Wally yelled.

Once everyone was out, Superman flew to their sides. "Hi kids." He greeted.

"Did you meet Santa? What is he like? Does he like cookies? Does he have cookies? Can I eat the candy canes? Are the reindeer here?" Wally demanded immediately.

Superman chuckled. "One moment. Let everyone out. Then you can ask him yourself." He looked at Dick. The boy was silent. Superman bit his lip. They'd done all of this because of him. Hopefully he liked it too. "Dickey?" He asked softly. "What do you think?"

"It's _amazing_." Dick breathed. He couldn't stop staring at the little cottage. Inside would be Santa.

_The _Santa!

Slowly the heroes made their way towards the cottage. Batman was still carrying Dick, but that was ok. Dick didn't think his legs would work. He just couldn't believe it. Santa was real and he was going to meet him!

There were just a few feet from the cottage when the door opened. Everyone fell silent as Chris Cringle himself stepped into the doorframe. He was wearing his red suit, trimmed with white fur and gentle gold needle work. His head was bald but a thick white beard and mustache covered the rest of his face. Eyeglasses were on his nose. His cheeks were rosy pink. A smile turned up at the corners of his mouth. His eyes twinkled.

"Hello there." He said. His voice was gentle but refined and seemed to ring.

Dick's breath caught. He looked from Santa up at his father. Batman smiled down at him. That's when it seemed to finally hit Dick. This was Santa. He was real. He was standing right in front of him!

Santa smiled warmly at the League and opened the door wider. "Come in from the chill." He said warmly. "It's bigger inside than it looks and Mrs. Claus has sent in a fresh batch of cookies for you. Superman told me you'd be coming."

"Wow." Dick barely breathed out. He saw Batman grinning, something Batman never did. It _had_ to be the real Santa then. Only the real Santa could make Bruce smile this much.

The heroes followed Santa inside. The cottage was warmed by a large fire. Rugs and soft sofas and chairs lined the room. Holiday décor filled the room. Another Christmas tree stood by the hearth and stockings were hung on the fireplace with the names of all his reindeer. A table stood with cookies and other Christmas goodies piled high, but even the speedsters didn't touch it.

"Now that's better." Santa said as the door was closed. He knelt down to be at the level of the children. "Come here, boys. Let me see you."

Wally rushed over to his side but Dick was slow, too in awe to move. Gently Roy took his hand and led him towards Santa's side.

"My, my, Wally." Santa was chuckling. "You've gotten a much better use of your powers since I saw you last time. You have grown up!"

Wally nodded eagerly. "I've been really good this year." He said, "I've been helping Flash keep everyone safe!"

"I know and you have done an excellent job." Santa praised with a smile. He turned towards the other boys. Dick was hiding behind Roy's leg so he addressed the elder. "And here were have Roy Harper. My how you've grown!"

Roy went along with it. "Sure have Santa." He agreed. After a pause he added, "Uh… thanks for the new x-box last year."

Santa just smiled. Then he looked at Dickey. "How are you, Dickey?"

"Ok." Dick whispered. He slowly made his way around Roy's legs to stand in front of Santa. He bit his lip. "Santa?" He asked softly, "Why do people say you aren't real?"

There was a tense moment. Santa smiled gently at him. "I don't know." He admitted. "At some point some children just stop believing. It's a very hard world out there for those who believe, but it is those that do believe who spread the joy of Christmas."

A tentative smile spread over Dick's face. He took a few steps forward. When Santa opened his arms Dick flew into them for a hug.

Behind them Bruce relaxed in relief. It had worked.

* * *

><p>They had talked with Santa for almost an hour. Dick and Wally had asked him question after question, all of which Santa had answered perfectly without hesitation. He had distributed cookies and milk, his favorites of course. Dick had been shocked that Santa had liked Alfred's cookies so much that he'd gotten his recipe, but then again, Alfred <em>did<em> make the best cookies.

Santa had explained how he got down the chimneys, how his reindeer flew, how Rudolph's nose glowed, and how he made all the toys. He talked to them about his workshop under the North Pole. The boys had learned that it was a secret place, much like the Batcave Dick had pointed out. Santa came up to this home when he wanted to get away for a little bit. When Santa wasn't up there it was invisible.

Then came the part that the boys were waiting for. "Why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

Huge smiles broke across the boy's faces and they nodded. Santa gestured for Wally to come forward first. Wally hurried up onto his lap. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he saw everyone staring at him. It was silent. He felt embarrassed.

So he leaned in close and whispered his wish into Santa's ear. Santa listened with rapt attention, nodding a few times. When Wally stopped talking Santa nodded. "I will see what I can do." he promised.

Wally beamed. Then he hopped of Santa's lap and it was Dick's turn. The boy was shy once more, but he sat in Santa's lap as well. He leaned over and whispered his wishes too. A gentle smile formed on Santa's face. "I'll do my best." He promised the boy when he was done.

One by one, the rest of the group went up as well. Most of them whispered words to Santa. Some pretended to be asking for presents, almost jokingly. Others whispered to J'onn how good he was doing.

Finally it was time to leave. "I think its time for me to get back to my elves." Santa laughed. He said goodbye to each of the boys, giving Dick a special long hug.

Then, he stood on the porch waving goodbye to them as their mentors took them back home. Dick sat there, staring out the window and waving back long after the winter wonderland had disipeared from sight.

* * *

><p>"How was Superman's Fortress of Solitude?" Alfred asked as they arrived back home.<p>

"I saw Santa!" Dick exclaimed. He jumped out of the plane and told Alfred about every single second. Alfred stood there, a smile on his face as he listened. When Batman got out, the two shared a look.

A large yawn escaped Dick. Bruce chuckled and pulled the child into his arms. "Bedtime." He whispered.

"It's almost Christmas." Dick agreed sleepily. "Do you think my wish will come true?"

"I'm sure Santa will try." Bruce said. "Now, go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"Daddy?" Dick whispered, grabbing his arm as Bruce tucked him into bed. "I don't care if my wish doesn't happen. I don't need any special presents. This is the best Christmas ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you very much for reading!**

**If you haven't read about my contest to get a story of your chosing, go to the top of the page to read about it! please leave me a review!**

**Up Next: A Justice League Christmas!**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Christmas Wishes

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Here is the next, but not final, chapter. Look for the next one soon!**

**Also: The Winners of the Contest I held are...: **

**ChibiRoseAngel, JakeFL, and AdenaWolf**

**Winners can contact me if there is anything they'd like to add to their story requests. If not, look for updates! ChibiRoseAngel's will be a sequal to "Run For Your Life". JakeFL's and AdenaWolf's will be chapters in "Of Flying Robins"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Christmas Wishes<strong>

"That was a wonderful success." Hawkgirl said with a laugh as the heroes lounged around the Watch Tower the next day. They'd taken apart the 'north pole' and stored it at Superman's fortress. It had gone so perfectly they'd decided to do the same thing again the next year, for both the boys and for unprivileged children.

Now that it was over, warmth had spread throughout the building that had nothing to do with heat. Everyone's hearts were full. Smiles were on everyone's faces, even the Dark Knight's. The boys were safely tucked away in their beds and now the League Members had come back to the Watch Tower to discuss.

"Did you see Dickey's face?" Wonder Woman cooed. "He just lit up!"

"And Wally just couldn't stop asking questions." Black Canary laughed. "Even Roy would have fallen for it, if _someone_ hadn't already told him the truth." She shot a look at Green Arrow.

"Oh come on! He's thirteen!"

"All in all, it was wonderful." J'onn said as he walked back into the room. Now he was out of his Santa form. Everyone hurried to congratulate him on a job well done.

Plastic Man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Our training paid off, didn't it?"

The martian nodded. "Yes." He agreed with a small smile. "I do believe that I have… embodied the Santa Clause."

"So what did they ask for?" Bruce asked. He was curious. He'd gone overboard already with gifts for Dick. But… well, he wanted to make the boy's day special. This was going to be his first _real_ Christmas with Bruce. He wanted Dick to be happy. He wanted to give the boy anything he wanted.

"That's right!" Barry exclaimed. "What did Wally asked for?" He crossed his fingers, hoping he'd gotten the right things.

The League waited, eager to hear. J'onn however just shook his head. "I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say."

"What?"

"Santa does not reveal his secrets. It is Santa who brings them their gifts."

"Well yea but…._you _were Santa. We still need to give them the gifts." Ollie said. He needed to know what Roy had told him. He didn't want to mess up like he had last year and give him a completely horrible gift.

J'onn shook his head again. "I am sorry, but they told Santa in confidentiality. I will not reveal their Christmas wishes."

"Are you _kidding?"_ Barry cried.

A small smile spread across the martian's face. "Do not worry about it." He said gently. "Santa will take care of it."

"But Santa isn't real!" the blonde man exclaimed as J'onn faded. In anger, Barry threw himself back down in his chair. "Great."

Green Lantern sighed. "I think you got him _too_ into the role."

Batman shook his head though. "I'm sure it will be fine." He said softly. "After all, they just met Santa. What else could they want?"

* * *

><p><em>"What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked as the redheaded teen sat half heartedly in his lap. J'onn could feel that his emotions were varied. He was happy and excited, no doubt from his friends' excitement. He knew it wasn't real but he still – <em>almost -_ believed. That's why, when the words came out of his mouth, it was truthful. It wasn't something simple that he would have asked for. It was something he truly wanted._

_"Something Ollie doesn't." Roy had said softly. _

J'onn knew Roy was only trying to joke when he'd asked for that. But at the same time, J'onn knew that the words had rung true.

Roy didn't want to be in Ollie's shadow. He was already beginning to grow out of it. He didn't want to be a sidekick. He wanted to be a hero of his own. Roy would soon be ready for bigger and better things then just being Ollie's sidekick.

J'onn of course was limited in what he could do to grant a Christmas wish. And for this one he'd need to enlist in the help of Batman.

He arrived in the cave unannounced the next morning, but Batman didn't even blink. The man had probably already somehow known he was coming. "What is it?" Batman asked, not looking away from the gadget he was fixing.

"I wish to make something for Christmas."

Batman frowned. "J'onn… I think you're getting a bit _too_ in character."

J'onn ignored him. "I wish to design something new for Speedy."

"What type of something?"

"He wanted something that Ollie doesn't have."

A smirk found its way onto the Dark Knight's face. "I see."

"I wanted to get him it without Ollie knowing."

"Obviously." Batman stood up and strode to the work bench. He began riffling through some things. "I have something in mind. I'll need some supplies first though."

J'onn nodded. "What can I do?"

* * *

><p><em>"I want to be like Uncle Barry." Wally whispered into Santa's ear. The speedster's green eyes stared hopefully into Santa's blue ones. "I'm a superhero now too, but I'm still not as good. I can't vibrate through walls. I can't run as fast. I'm… I'm not as good as he is. And Flash is my <em>hero_. I just want to be like him. That's what I want for Christmas."_

John smiled at the memory. Being Santa for the children had suddenly opened up his mind. A warmth for them that had never been there before was now growing in his chest. They had opened up to him. They had trust him with secrets they wouldn't have told anyone else. It was _him_ who had been able to bring joy to their Christmases once more.

Before, the martian had been fond of them. He'd always enjoyed Dick's brightness. The emotions were a welcome change from the dreary Watch Tower and the thoughts humans had. And Wally's energy and joy were endearing. He even had a soft spot for the archer, who just wanted to prove himself and be a hero in his own right.

But now that he'd made that connection with the three, he wanted to do something in return. After all, they trusted _him_ to make their Christmas wishes come true.

And now that John was Santa…. Well, he'd make sure it would happen.

A quick transformation changed him into the Flash. Slowly he pushed open the door to the Flash Museum and stepped inside. The museum curator was working late in his office after receiving a call from 'Flash'.

Smiling to himself J'onn made his way to the office. "Hello, sir." He said politely as he opened the door.

The curator jumped up. He was a pudgy man, but he also had a bright smile and warm excited eyes. A smile spread over his face at the sight of his hero. "Flash! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I have a favor to ask." J'onn said. "As you know I have acquired a partner-"

"Yes! Kid Flash. Everyone was so excited about him. The kids all _want _to be him."

J'onn smiled. It wouldn't be hard to get his idea in place then. "I wanted to commission a new statue for the entrance of the museum."

"Oh?" The curator frowned. The entrance had a statue of Flash running. It was a few years old now, but it was iconic.

"It's not a big change. Rather… it's an addition." Flash said slowly. "For Christmas, I'd like to have a statue of Kid Flash added beside mine."

A smile lit up the curator's face. "Now that we can do." He said brightly. "Any reason?"

"That's what he asked Santa for." Flash said with a smile. "I was thinking it could be revealed to him as a special gift Christmas day?"

The curator nodded eagerly. "It will be done by then and we'll have a special showing just for the two of you. I promise." The man said. The gears in his head were already turning on how to achieve this. He wanted to please his hero. Besides, having an addition to the entrance would make a great way to bring more people to the museum while everyone was off for the holiday.

"Thank you very much." Flash said gratefully. He shook the man's hand and started to leave. Then, looking back he added. "And, make sure it is from Santa."

* * *

><p><em>Dick was quiet at first. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally leaned in to whisper his wish. <em>

_"Family."_

_It was only one word. Dick's eyes were wet as he looked into Santa's eyes. He bit his lip and seemed hesitant. _

_"What should I get you?" Santa asked softly._

_Dick took a deep breath before whispering again. "I know you can't bring back my parents." He said softly. "And I love Bruce and Alfred. I… but for Christmas, what I want more than anything in the world is to have my whole family together again."_

J'onn's face fell as he remembered the memory. This was one thing he didn't know how to do. He could not bring John and Mary Grayson back from the dead, no matter how much he may wish to. And he knew that Dick didn't have any other relatives. But he needed to do something for the boy. J'onn had felt the hope swelling off of Dick as he'd told him his wish. He'd felt the pain and sadness radiating off of him as well, and J'onn just _knew_ he had to do something.

But he couldn't do it alone.

"Mr. Pennyworth?"

The butler didn't even startle when the martian appeared in the Wayne Manor kitchen well after midnight. The man simply smiled at him. "What can I do for you?" Alfred asked.

"Dick asked Santa for a special gift." J'onn said slowly, "and I am not sure how to give him it."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted his whole family there for Christmas."

A sad frown crossed Alfred's face. "I see."

"I am unsure of how to grant this wish."

Alfred gazed out the window, thinking. Then, slowly, a smile spread across his face. "I have an idea." He said. "That is, if you don't mind carrying some letters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading!**

**The next chapter will be posted tomorrow morning! Join in to see just how the boy's wishes are granted.**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Red Heads' Christmas

**A/N: As promised, the next chapter! There will be one more chapter more! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this and reviewed/favorited/watched. It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't kown anything**

* * *

><p><strong>SPEEDY:<strong>

Ollie shook his head as he watched Dinah and Roy battling it out on Roy's new video game. After losing the first three rounds Ollie had refused to play anymore, saying that it was probably rigged. Roy and Dinah were taking the game pretty seriously though. The two were yelling at each other and at the screen, watching as their characters fought.

Well, even if he had stunk at it, at least his Christmas gift was good this year. A smile spread across his face as Ollie watched his girlfriend and his ward.

He glanced back at the tree. A frown creased his face. "What's this?" He asked. They'd cleaned up everything but now a lone present sat beneath the tree. "Roy!" He called. "There is something here for you!"

Roy paused the game and glanced behind him. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Ollie brought the gift wrapped box over to him. "Is it from you?" He asked Dinah. His girlfriend shook her head.

"It's not from us." Dinah said.

"Huh." Roy opened the box. Inside it was a tightly sealed silver case. A card lay on top of it, reading simply "From Santa."

Roy's eyes widened. He quickly pulled the case out, laying it on the ground. When he opened it up an odd arrangement of strings, wood, and metal lay there. There was one stick that looked like a handle though. He pulled the contraption out by that. As he fingered it, he felt a button.

With a press the thing suddenly sprang to life. In a few quick seconds the contraption had turned into a bow. Not any bow though- _His_ bow.

Ollie whistled in awe. "What is _that?"_

Roy just smirked. "Something you don't have."

* * *

><p><strong>KID FLASH:<strong>

"That was the last of them." Iris said as Wally finished unwrapping the last of his presents. A pile of paper lay around him. Currently he was cuddling his new Flash toy happily and playing with a toy car he'd gotten.

"Thank you Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris!" Wally exclaimed. "I love my gifts."

"Well you certainly opened them quickly!" Barry laughed. "All the presents in under an hour. That's a new record."

"We only let you get away with it because you're a speedster." Iris teased, ruffling his hair. She began to pick up the piles of paper.

"You know, most kids listen when they're told to slow down." Barry said.

Wally just laughed. "You do the same thing!" He cried. "That's why Aunt Iris wraps your gifts three times."

"Oh. What's this?" Iris paused and picked up a small gold envelope. On the front it said "Wally" in flowing script. She looked at her husband, be he seemed just as confused. "It is for you Wally." She handed the card over. "Who is it from?"

"I don't know." Wally set aside his toys to look inside. He pulled out a sheet of parchment paper with the same flowing script. Wally's eyes widened as he looked at it. "It's from Santa!"

_Santa?_ Iris mouthed at Barry. The man shook his head though, unsure himself. "What does it say, kid?" He asked.

Wally read out loud.

_Dear Wally,_

_I thought long and hard about what you asked for when I met you in the North Pole. However, what you asked for isn't something that I could easily bring. It is also not something that I think you may like._

_You are Kid Flash, not Flash. You do not need to be just like him. In fact, it is what makes you _you_ that makes you special. You should never try to change that. Kid Flash is perfect being simply Kid Flash._

_I know, however, that you want to be a hero too. You want to be known, respected, and liked just like your Uncle. You may not know, but I am certain this is already the case._

_Go to the Flash Museum._

_Love, Santa_

Wally stared at the paper for a long moment. Iris and Barry were silent, both in shock. Then, instantly, Wally seemed to brighten. "Let's _go!"_ He cried. A moment later he reappeared downstairs in his Kid Flash costume. "Come on Uncle Barry. I want to go to the Flash Museum! Let's see what Santa was talking about!"

"Yes. Let's." Barry agreed. He was slow to change into his costume. What was going on? He certainly hadn't done anything there. Who was being 'Santa'?

* * *

><p>Flash and Kid Flash stopped outside the entrance to the Museum. It was dark inside. Closed. Flash frowned. What was going on? Panic formed as he suddenly thought it might be a trap.<p>

But then the doors opened and the curator stepped out, a bright smile on his face. "There you are." The man said. "Santa said you'd be here."

Flash's mouth fell open. _What?_

Kid Flash was beaming though. "He told me to come here. What did he do?"

The man's eyes twinkled. "He had something done especially for you, Kid Flash." He opened the door for the speedsters. They stepped into the main hall and were greeted with a huge present, covered in wrapping paper. A large tag was beside it reading "to Kid Flash, from Santa and all of Central City."

"Woa." Wally's mouth fell open.

"Are you going to open it?" the curator asked eagerly.

Wally looked up at his Uncle hopefully. The man nodded and Wally slowly, reverently, tugged the wrapping off.

When the paper fell away, the boy's mouth fell open. The usual statue of Flash was there. But now, beside him, was another statue. This one was of Kid Flash.

"It's me." Wally whispered.

He stepped back, finally noticing the inscription on the base.

_The two heroes of Central City_

A smile spread over Wally's face. "Hero." He whispered. He beamed up at his Uncle. "I'm a hero."

Flash's arms wrapped tightly around the boy. "Merry Christmas, Wally." He murmured softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is short, but bear with me. The next chapter will have Robin's wish being fulfilled. I wanted it to be its own chapter though. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review. Then the next chapter will be up on Christmas Day!**


	8. The Greatest Wish of All

**A/N: So... this chapter was supposed to be up on Christmas but it didn't happen. I couldn't seem to write until a lovely person sent me a PM asking where it was. I was wondering if people had forgotten about this story now that th holiday was over. I'm glad that isn't the case! With that PM it finally kicked my butt and actually made me write this last chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope you enjoy the final installment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything:**

* * *

><p>5:15<p>

That was it, Dick couldn't wait any longer. It already seemed that he'd been up for _years_ waiting. He couldn't wait another second!

The child threw his sheets aside and jumped out of bed. He grabbed Batbear and ran down the hall. "It's Christmas!" Dick shouted. He threw open Bruce's door and did a flying leap onto the bed. "Daddy, wake up!"

Bruce's eyes shot open as Dick landed on his stomach. "Morning." He groaned as Dick crawled on top of him.

"Come on. We have to go open presents now." Dick demanded. "I've been up _forever_."

Bruce looked over at his alarm clock and sighed. "Alright. Let me get ready. Just wait a moment."

Dick didn't wait. How could one possibly _wait_ when there were presents under the tree? He jumped out of bed and yanked Bruce's robe from the rack. He shoved it into Bruce's hands as his guardian slowly woke up.

The door opened and Alfred walked in, smiling at his devilished boys. He had already been awake for an hour and had gotten himself ready. "Are we ready to open presents?" He asked.

"Alfred!" Dick ran to give him a hug and beamed up at him. "We're ready. Right, daddy?"

"Right." Bruce agreed. He let Dick drag him by the arm downstairs. Still sleepy, he only barely managed to smile at the butler.

Dick froze as soon as they entered the living room. Then, a quick intake of breath, and - "Santa came!" Dick shouted. He dashed forward to the mound of presents that sat under the tree. His eyes glimmered as he looked from one to the other, not sure where to even begin. It took a full three minutes before he chose his first present from Santa.

Bruce smiled as he finally sat on the couch, a mug of coffee in hand, to watch the festivities.

"Do you think you might have gone just a bit overboard?" Alfred asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the stacks of presents.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I do believe that the piles have _multiplied_ since I last looked here."

"Hmmm…" Bruce smirked. "I may have done some last minute shopping."

Alfred sighed but even he couldn't stop his smile.

Dick was currently going through all of his packages from Santa. He was squealing in delight over the toy cars and train set, the books, the action figures, and even the gymnastic suit that Santa had brought.

He paused once all the presents were unwrapped. He looked carefully through his stocking again, frowning slightly. He didn't see….

"What is it?" Bruce asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing." Dick replied glumly. He loved the presents he'd gotten. And he knew it would be a long shot to get what he'd asked for…. But he still hadn't lost hope.

Alfred laid a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come now, Master Richard. Do you not like your gifts?"

"No! They're great." Dick said quickly. "I just… there was one thing that I asked for…."

Bruce winced. Darn J'onn for not telling him what Dick had wanted! He just _knew_ something like this would happen. He'd tried to get everything the boy could possibly want. That's why he'd done the last minute shopping. The night before he'd been so worried that he wouldn't get what Dick wanted that he'd tried to buy everything.

"Well, you still have many gifts to unwrap. Maybe it'll be in one of those." Alfred suggested.

"I guess." Dick mumbled. He knew it wouldn't be. His gift would have to come from Santa. Only Santa would be able to do such a thing. Besides… the gift he wanted couldn't be wrapped.

Bruce cleared his throat. "How about this one?" he suggested. He pulled a small box out from under the tree and handed it over. "It is from me." It was a needless add-on. _All_ the gifts were from him.

Curious now, Dick's worry began to fade. He smiled softly at his father and took his time opening the present. When he pulled open the box he frowned. "I think it shrunk." He told his father as he lifted the tiny utility belt out.

Bruce just laughed. "It's for Batbear."

At this Dick's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" the boy squealed. He ran to put it on his bear and started going through the tiny pockets. He held each little device up to show Batbear, including the tiny batarangs and miniature communicator.

Gifts continued to be open for the next few hours. Dick was one that took a long time with opening, trying not to ruin the paper. He said his family loved to make Christmas last as long as they could, so that was why they did that. Bruce didn't mind. Whatever Dick had been upset about not getting he seemed to have forgotten.

* * *

><p>Bruce had finally convinced Dick to get changed around noon. By then there weren't any presents left and he'd been laying on the floor reading his new Batman comic book series. Once Dick was upstairs Alfred grinned. He glanced at the clock and nodded.<p>

"Quite good timing, Master Bruce." Alfred applauded.

"It was late enough." Bruce sighed. "Should we clean up?"

"There isn't any time for that."

"What do you mean?"

Alfred said nothing. Instead the butler reached behind the lamp and pulled out a small envelope. It was a small gold envelop with beautiful gold script on it that simply read _"Richard"._

"What's that?" Bruce asked. Again the butler said nothing. He simply smiled as Dick bounded back into the room, Batbear in hand.

"Master Richard," Alfred said, "It seems you have missed a present."

"Really?" Dick looked around for another box. Seeing none, he looked at Alfred. The man held out the envelop.

Batbear dropped to the floor as Dick took the envelop. He knew instantly what this was. This was from _Santa_.

With trembling hands he opened the paper.

_Dear Richard, _

_For Christmas you asked me for family. I get many requests like these. But, no matter how much I'd like to, I cannot grant them. I do not have the powers to bring back anyone from the dead._

_Listen at 1:00_

_Read at 7:00_

_Love, Santa_

Dick stared at the paper for a long time, trying to piece together what Santa was saying. Listen at One O'clock? Read at seven? What did that mean?

"May I see?" Bruce asked.

Wordlessly Dick handed over the paper, still frowning as he tried to decipher the on the other hand was frowning for a whole different reason. This wasn't Alfred's handwriting. It wasn't anyone's that he knew. What was this?

Suddenly the clock chimed.

"One!" Dick shouted. "It's one. What am I supposed to listen for?"

The clocked stopped its ringing, and at the same moment the doorbell chimed.

"Perhaps it was that." Alfred suggested.

Dick ran off to answer the door, Bruce and Alfred at his heels.

When he threw open the door everyone was waiting. Clark, Diana, Shayerea, John, Wally, Barry, Roy, Ollie, Dinah, J'onn, Hal... everyone from his 'family' was there.

A smile spread over Dick's face.

Roy knelt down beside his little brother and handed over a paper. "Santa told us to arrive exactly at one." He said with a grin.

A second later Dick's arms wound around his neck. The boy was laughing and crying all at once. With a laugh beside them, Wally launched himself at the pair, sending the three tumbling back over the steps and landing in a laughing bunch on the porch.

"This," Dick said between his sobbed laughs, "is going to be great."

* * *

><p>An hour later Dick, Roy, and Wally lay beneath the Christmas tree, playing with their gifts. Roy was showing off his bow. The boys seemed amazed by how tightly it could compact. Roy kept talking about how much better of a hero he could be with this. Dick and Wally were quick to agree. And, more than anything, Roy kept gloating about how it was something that Ollie didn't have.<p>

Wally had a photo of him and Flash in front of his new statue at the museum. He would show it to his friends, but he wouldn't let go of it. He had it carefully wrapped in his arms at all moments, making sure he wouldn't let go.

Dick still clutched his letter from santa in his hand. The boys were trying to figure out what 'read at 7:00' meant. What was he supposed to read? In his other hand was Batbear. The kids were still going through all the gadgets Bruce had made the bear. Bruce had installed a tiny computer in Batbear's glove, just like Robin's. There was a tiny grappling hook and some flash bombs as well.

The rest of the League stood around, talking and laughing with each other. They exchanged their Christmas presents and laughed over what was given out. They talked about what had happened so far.

The biggest question of the day was on everyone's mind though: _Santa?_

"How did you do it, Bruce?" Barry demanded. He, Ollie, and Bruce were huddled on the edges of the room.

"Do what?"

"The statue of Kid Flash." Barry insisted. "You did that, right?"

The man frowned. "That wasn't me."

"Yea right." Ollie snorted. "It wasn't me and you're the only other billionaire we know. It takes money to get something done that fast."

"I didn't commission any statue." Bruce said. "I haven't heard anything about it until you showed me."

"Please Bruce, it had to be you." Ollie said, gesturing to his red headed ward. "You made the bow for Roy."

"I didn't." Bruce lied convincingly.

"I certainly didn't make it." Ollie cried. "Who else can make stuff like that?"

"Santa obviously." Bruce grumbled, glancing back at his son. "Which one of you planned this get-together?"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked. "We didn't plan it. We got letters in the mail today inviting us over for a party. It insisted we couldn't arrive until exactly one o'clock though." Barry fished the invitation from his pocket, showing it to Bruce. "I thought you knew."

"I don't know whose doing this." Bruce said honestly. "Alfred didn't do this either. If he had he would have prepared enough food."

Bruce would have expected Alfred except for that very reason. Alfred had seemed surprised at the number of guests that had poured into the house. He'd retreated to the kitchen to make food. If Alfred had planned this, a banquet would already have been prepared.

So now that scratched Alfred, Barry, Ollie, and himself off the list. That left the rest of the league, but every one of them seemed just as confused at the rest.

"So who is Santa?" Ollie mussed.

* * *

><p>The room was alight with cheer. The table was filled with heroes as the banquet was passed out. People laughed, talked, flirted, and joked throughout the meal. The children couldn't stop talking about their toys. Even Bruce couldn't stop from smiling.<p>

At seven o'clock the room suddenly went silent. Everyone heard the clock chime. They glanced around the table, silently waiting for what was to come. Everyone had gotten a chance to read Dick's letter from Santa and try to figure out what it meant. What were they supposed to read?

Seconds passed slowly but nothing happened. They looked around, trying to figure out what to do. What were they supposed to read? People began fidgeting nervously.

Then Dick spotted the letter. "There!" He exclaimed. He jumped out of his seat and rushed to the window. Outside a letter was tapped and flapping in the chilly breeze. Dick opened the window and carefully pulled the letter inside.

Everyone crowded around, holding their breaths as Dick read.

_Dear Richard, _

_For Christmas you asked me for family. I get many requests like these. But, no matter how much I'd like to, I cannot grant them. I do not have the powers to bring back anyone from the dead._

_But you, Richard, are a special case. Because even without your parents you have family._

_You have Alfred, your new Grandfather. _

_You have Bruce, your new Father._

_And you have all the loving 'uncles, aunts, and brothers' that anyone could ever want._

_So while I cannot bring your parents back from the grave, I can bring your family together today._

Dick paused in reading, looking up to smile at the crowd. No one spoke, waiting for Dick to continue reading to them. The boy turned the letter over. This time there was a second, smaller, envelop attached.

_One family today. Another tomorrow._

_Love, Santa_

"What does that mean?" Wally blurted out, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Dick whispered. He opened the smaller envelop and six sheets of paper fell out. Dick's mouth fell open.

"Haley's Circus!" He cried. He shoved the tickets into Bruce's face. "Daddy, it's the circus!"

Inside the envelope were three tickets for a plane ride to California the next day. And right behind those tickets were three more tickets, inviting them to see Haley's Circus all the way down in California.

A smile brighter than the sun stretched of Dick's face. He threw his arms around Bruce's neck and jumped up and down, unsure of what to do with all his energy.

"This is just what I asked for." Dick cried in delight. "Family!"

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought. Hopefully it was a good ending! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, favorited, and watched. It means a lot to me. **

**Please take the time to leave me one final note!**


End file.
